


Flirting with death

by Madwolf023



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lena makes a movie., No one appreciates her genius, it does not go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwolf023/pseuds/Madwolf023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer makes a short film that goes as well as one may expect.</p><p>Short drabble based on a conversation with Snowsheba</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting with death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowsheba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowsheba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [thanks, dad. love, hana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328341) by [Snowsheba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowsheba/pseuds/Snowsheba). 



> This is inspired by Snowsheba's Thanks Dad, Love Hana. I left a comment, that basically built off of the head canon that she had posed about Tracer making vines, and I wrote a comment ----> Found here: http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcomments%2F74822725&t=NTdkMzAyYjIyOGRkOTQxOTYwNDQ1NDBlNGMyZTFlZTRjODViY2RiNSxSd0lQbEc4cA%3D%3D
> 
> Later I asked her opinion on Widowtracer, in which she responded here -----> http://snowsheba.tumblr.com/post/149951740755/widowtracer-for-your-shipping-segment-what-is
> 
> I couldn't resist, so I ended up writing this piece of fiction. Hope you all enjoy.

It was known that Tracer liked to live life on the edge. Perhaps it was the fact that she was (quite literally) out of touch with reality. She had stared into the abyss, and it had stared back at her. And she had survived. So, perhaps she had earned her bouts of insanity.

But this? This was past insanity. This was suicide.

“Ladies and Gents. The Cavalry here, ahem, that’s me by the way in case any of you were not paying attention for the past few years,” Lena Oxton, aka Tracer, aka loved calling herself the Cavalry, spoke to the room, (literally the room, as no one else was there for her to speak to) “I have compiled this movie for us all to watch.”

She blinked to where the lights were, turning them off, before blinking to the TV, where her computer was plugged in, and turned that on. Pressing play, she sat down on the couch, where her popcorn was sitting.

A voice over comes on the screen. _Lena ‘Tracer’ Oxton productions presents: Flirting with Death, a short film’_

The first shot was of Widowmaker. Just her. Sitting down, the camera zoomed in onto the big gun that she was holding. The scenejumped to Tracer zipping around Widowmaker. “How ya doing luv?” Widowmaker swats at Tracer while growling in anger. This loop continues for a few minutes. Tracer suddenly started mouthing ‘pew pew’ while shooting finger guns at Widowmaker, with a cheeky grin. Every now and then Tracer would make some flirty, including but not limited to: ‘How much I enjoy blueberry pie’; ‘Girls with big guns are hot’, and ‘You’re making me blush, speaking in the language of love’. Smirking, the last shot is of Tracer blinking away from a furious Widowmaker. A ‘Mission Completed’ scrolled over the screen.

The scenery suddenly shifted. Now it was of two men, circling each other with their fists raised. The two of them began to exchange blows. Suddenly the camera is much closer, and one could hear the words being spoken.

“I should have killed you.” The man in the skull mask growled. In the bottom, subtitles appeared. _‘Why did you spurn me and my love?’_ Suddenly shotguns appeared and started blasting away, which the other man expertly dodged.

“You tried and miserably failed if memory serves me correctly.” _‘I couldn’t face my love for you.’_

“This time I won’t.” _‘I will still take you back.’_

Suddenly a voice cut through the scene. “Daaaaaad, stop flirting!” Once more subtitles appeared, that specified the speaker only as Daughter. _‘Daaaaaad, stop flirting!’_ The camera caught sight of a flicker of light. Suddenly the film was back at its beginning, focused on Widowmaker.

“This is, by far, the world’s greatest vine.” Tracer sniffed as she cried at the pure beauty before her. Sure it was five minutes, not six seconds, but the sentiment was the same. Now…. What to do, what to do. She grinned wickedly as she sent the video to all of Overwatch. She blinked outside the facility. It might be a good idea to lay low in London for a bit.

“Chérie,” A voice from behind her started, “I will count to ten.” The voice had a sexy, heavy French accent. Tracer grinned, and began to run.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this OOC? Yup. Was that a hint of Widowtracer at the end? Reader's interpretation? Did Lena also send it to all former Overwatch members also? You bet my sweet ass she did.
> 
> All thanks to Snowsheba for TDLH, and I'm only playing in her world.
> 
> Blizzard owns all, blah blah blah.


End file.
